


blue since the day we parted

by rosewitchx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Jealousy, Past Character Death, Short One Shot, spoilers for the dec 16 stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: The ghost of Wilbur Soot makes a new friend!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, past Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	blue since the day we parted

**Author's Note:**

> title: mamma mia - abba

“I’ve made a friend,” the ghost tells everyone. His voice is thick, heavy, choked with coagulated blood. “Look at my friend!”

The phantom observes from a distance, as he has always done. He can’t come any closer, even if he wanted to; he knows, viscerally, that he will not be as well-received or even as tolerated as his counterpart. The ghost drags a sheep around town, unaware of the chaos already ongoing - unaware that his own twin brother has just faced death and narrowly escaped, unaware that his little brother is far away, alive and hiding. No, all he cares for right now is the sheep, dyed blue and being pulled by a leash. 

(He thinks he remembers that, at least. The ghost has never cared about anything other than himself.)

The phantom observes. It’s all he does, nowadays. He watches the ghost talk to his father, from the confines of his home; house arrest, he thinks. The ghost shows his father the sheep. 

“That’s very nice, Ghostbur,” the father says, and means it. The ghost squeals in delight like a child. The phantom observes. He was there when the father killed the ghost.  _ A coward’s death,  _ his mind screams at him. 

“I named him Friend,” the ghost reveals to his small audience. “I— I don’t know why.”

The phantom observes. 

_ Quit lying to yourself,  _ he wants to sneer.  _ Stop acting like this is okay.  _

But he doesn’t. 

The phantom observes, and for all his anger and bitterness, he can’t remember why the sight of the ghost and his Friend pulls at his chest like it does. 

**Author's Note:**

> in which today is my last exam before the holidays and also i WILL get drunk of my ass tonight baby lets GO


End file.
